This invention relates to a compound wireless device of multi-band or multi-mode, for enabling to deal with different wireless systems, with using a plural number of frequency bands, and in particular, it relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit for use in a wireless device of Ultra Wide Band (UWB) method having wide band, such as, 9,504 MHz at the maximum frequency, and also in a multi-band wireless device.
In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, “wireless LAN”), there is proposed a system for frequency hopping between frequency bands at high speed, so as to build up a frequency band of wide band signal with using a multi-carrier method for achieving a high transmitting speed, as well as, for spreading signal spectrum thereof.
In more details, an Ultra Wide Band (hereinafter, “UWB”) system is proposed as a 802.15a standard of IEEE of U.S.A., applying an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (hereinafter, “OFDM”) into the multi-carrier method. Thereafter, this UWB is mimed Multi-band OFDM (hereinafter, “MB-OFDM”) by Multi-band OFDM Alliance (hereinafter, “MBOA”), and it is now under studying to be standardized as a standard specification.
The wireless frequency band to be used in this MB-OFDM is a band center frequency step Fstep=528 MHz, and Group 1 has three (3) waves: 3,432 MHz, 3,960 MHz and 4,488 MHz; Group 2 three (3) waves: 4,752 MHz, 5,280 MHz and 5,808 MHz; Group 3 three (3) waves: 6,600 MHz, 7,128 MHz and 7,656 MHz; Group 4 three (3) waves: 8,184 MHz, 8,712 MHz and 9,240 MHz; and Group 5 two (2) waves: 9,768 MHz and 10,296 MHz.
Conventional art of a filter for use of a terminal apparatus, which is to be applied into such kind of high frequency band, is mentioned in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-180304 (2006), for example.
In recent years, commercialization is made on a multi-band portable telephone apparatus (i.e., a mobile phone) using a plural number of frequency bands. This kind of telephone apparatus must operate under three (3) or four (4) bands, from 800 MHz band to 2.1 GHz band, and the conventional art of this kind is already mentioned in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-108734 (2006), for example.
Also, the conventional art of an IC for transmitting high-frequency waves to be used in such the multi-band portable telephone apparatus is already mentioned in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-13674 (2006), for example.
In case when considering compounding of this multi-band portable telephone apparatus to be a multi-mode wireless receiver also being operable with MB-OFDM method, there is a problem that it is impossible to achieve this, but without increasing the circuit scale and/or the cost thereof, comparing to those of the presently existing portable telephone apparatus.